


Sweet Enough?

by luvscharlie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble, Christmas, Cooking, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 02:26:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5479805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvscharlie/pseuds/luvscharlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baking sweets is one of the best parts of Christmas</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Enough?

**Title:** Sweet Enough?  
 **Fandom:** Harry Potter  
 **Pairing:** Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley  
 **Author:** luvscharlie  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Summary:** Baking sweets is one of the best parts of Christmas  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Prompt:** a photo of Christmas baking  
 **Notes:** Written for adventdrabbles prompt 13 

It was the apron Draco wore when Ginny entered the kitchen that made her ask, "Have you gone round the bend?" 

"I'm living with you, aren't I?" 

"Only good decision you've ever made." Ginny snorted. 

"Don't ask my mother if she agrees." Draco took the cookies from the oven.

"Those smell good." Ginny nicked one from the pan. 

"They are not for you." 

"This is how you treat me. I can't even have a little Christmas sweet."

Draco grabbed her around the waist and kissed her hard on the mouth. "Sweet enough treat for you?"

"Hardly. I'll take the cookie."


End file.
